


A Cure for Death

by Krimmro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Vampire Lee Minhyuk, Vampire Sex, Vampire Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Vampire Turning, Vampire Yoo Kihyun, Vampires, vampire Chae Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krimmro/pseuds/Krimmro
Summary: Hoseok is afraid of death. His solution: find an immortal being who can help him. He happens upon Hyungwon and soon Hoseok cannot quench his insatiable thirst.





	A Cure for Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugarungus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/gifts).



It was Hoseok's biggest fear. The thought alone made him paranoid, distraught and afraid. The mere mention riddled his skin with bumps that rippled atop his skin. Even though he was young, the possibility of such fear coming true was unlikely; not until much later in life. Yet other possibilities were an option as well and it could happen at any moment. Any day. Any time. Although, as much as he tried to ignore it... his thoughts and fears enraptured him in the most dark of ways.  
He was afraid of death, dying. Thanatophobia, is what his research told him. He spoke to nobody about it, for he sought no intentions to be teased or made fun of by his peers. His dreams-nightmares displaying his fear. The death, it was gruesome. His friends dead bodies laid before him, cold as ice and always dead from different malicious dangers. Hoseok's own body would always appear too, and seeing his own dead body brought him out of his dismal unconscious state; screaming his lungs out at mangled bodies, bloodshed and misty blank eyes. The younger male always woke in a cold sweat, his chest would be heaving and eyes wide in fear, staring into the darkness of his bedroom. Unable to sleep afterwards in dread of being haunted, plagued by those nefarious nightmares. 

Hoseok needed help. He needed something that would cease his fears from tormenting him day and night. To be wiped clean of these dastardly images and thoughts. But what could he do to avoid death? Rebirth? To die be born again? Tsk but that would be and opposite of what he so desired. To become immortal! Ah alas, what was immortal on Earth in this day in age? Surely there had to be an answer to his question. 

The TV hummed in the background, displaying Halloween costumes for the upcoming eve. Hoseok's eyes followed to the loud TV from the book in his hands. Kids dressed in cute attire, clowns and princesses, monsters and knights, household items and vampires--  
Wait... that was it! A vampire! Hoseok liked the sound of being a vampire. He would keep his looks, thank Jebus, and be able to live forever. Granted he prey on victims for blood. The red vital fluid didn't make him squeamish, figuring it was simple to find someone and drink from them. He wouldn't need to sleep, to eat, he could fornicate to his content, he would live forever. The thought had him wiggling in excitement in his seat. 

Okay but where would he find a vampire? Did they even exist? How would he turn into a such a creature?

Hoseok groaned and dropped his head against the table, starting to think of options.  
Maybe... in the shadier parts of the city, someone would know... right? There had to be such things as vampires. He was confident there was. The twenty-four year old blond grabbed his phone from the cushion beside him on the couch and looked up underground clubs, shops that sold books on witchcraft, ouija boards, similarities like that. He would have to venture out on a day he had off of work, or night. If legends were true, vampires could only come out at night. 

If he was to search for someone undead, he would need to start somewhere easy and somewhere quiet where he wouldn't capture too much attention to himself. A place easy to find but not too obvious. His fingers tapped along the search bar and he pressed the blue box once done. A few places popped up, all on the more... substandard parts of the city, to put it nicely. Though none looked promising, he would have to try. 

 

 

And so, a few days of pondering it to himself, Hoseok finally ventured out into the unknown streets after subway ride that lasted almost half an hour. He had dressed in blue jeans, clad with boots and a black hoodie; the plainest he could find. The hood was lifted over his head, shrouding himself in an attempt to disguise himself. He would have wore all black but figured it was dangerous, especially now that the sun was setting. Although, even if the hours were drawing late he remembered the store he was seeking would be opened later than regular businesses. 

The blond searched down the roads, eyes searching for a gothic place of sorts. He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb due to his mindless wandering. So much for being incognito Hoseok. 

The sky was almost dark by the time the man found his way to his destination, the streets were almost empty by now. All but delinquents up to no good. Or tone fun, those whom couldn't come out during the day. 

The building itself was small, or so it looked small beside two rather larger buildings. The wood was black, windows wide to show Celtic or even dark magic items on display. Timidly, he pushed the door open and walked in, immediately attacked by an onslaught of different smells. The aromas were musty, smoky and it made Hoseok's eyes water a tad. Under his weight the floorboards creaked, worn from years without update. Hoseok looked around, shelves were full of trinkets, and items that the male couldn't identify. At least there was no human fingers in any of the jars. 

As he stared at a few jars full of weeds of sorts, the blond saw something move out the corner of his eye. In reaction, he turned his head to the left and saw an old woman in old tattered clothing behind the register. Her face was almost as worn as half the objects in the store. What little hair she had was almost white, cascading down from behind the hood of her shall. To Hoseok, she reminded him of a Disney villain. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, voice raspy with age. 

Hoseok felt timid but swallowed his fear and walked closer to her. "Um... I don't know-"

"Looking for anything particular, my dear?" Her hands clasped together and her smile showed her dirty, frightful teeth. 

Chills ran up Hoseok's spine and he gulped. She had to be a witch! "No, well, maybe..." he stood at the counter and leaned over, this woman was so short. "I'm looking for something to... um," how to word it... "Something that will remedy my fear of death. To... avoid it."

At that, the old woman's smile wavered a little. "A fear of death." She repeated as she turned away and bent over to a shelf under the register. "To live without dying would to be immortal. Tell me... You are afraid of dying, young man?"

"I... yes. Incredibly so." The blond uttered, hoping she wouldn't make fun of him for such a fear. 

After a few moments, the old woman raised back up and offered her customer a small business card; covered in black. "There is nothing in my store to help you, dearie. But, I know someone who might be able to help you." She said softly. "Seek out Hyungwon. He's a very old friend."

Hoseok took the card skeptically and inspected it. It was a matte black, no shine under the dim lights of the store. He turned it around and saw two word in white in the middle. "Forever Midnight." He uttered quietly, not understanding what the card meant. "Excuse me but what-" Hoseok looked back to the woman but she was gone. Okay, if this wasn't creepy before, it certainly was now. He looked around, poked his head over the top of the counter cautiously but she was nowhere to be found. She had just vanished. The blond male backed away, too creeped out to stay and wait around.  
He turned on his heel and vacated the premises, post-haste. 

Hoseok didn't want to look back at the old shop, his fear of death was greater than looking back but fuck that. He needed to get the hell home before his body would be found in a dumpster in the morning. Such were his vexes fantasies and crude imagination. 

However, the card still in his hand posed many questions. What was it for? Sure the writing was pretty, but what did "Forever Midnight" mean?  
Hoseok wondered on his way home on the subway, too in thought to even know if someone was watching. 

Once home, the blond changed into pyjamas and retreated to bed for the night. The card sat on his table, due to be tomorrow's troubles. 

 

It wasn't until the next night after his work shift that Hoseok decided to look up Forever Midnight in his internet browser on his laptop. His results came up inconclusive. He couldn't find anything, there was nothing. Defeated after hours of searching, the blond man groaned and leaned back in his computer chair with the flat of his palms rubbing over his face. It was nearing midnight and he had another shift in the morning. His findings would have to wait...

As the blond man pushed his chair away from his desk, the business card fell from his grasp and landed on the floor. Hoseok sighed and turned his chair to the side to pick it up but the breeze from the fan caught the small piece of paper; the card flew across the hardwood floor and to the living room. A long groan emitted from Hoseok's vocals as he rose to his feet and trailed after the business card. As he bent down to pick it up, something twinkled. More words appeared under the ones in the middle, touched by the moonlight peeking in through his window.  
Hoseok was astonished. He plucked the card off the ground and read what had suddenly appeared before his eyes. Ah, it made sense now. Forever Midnight was a club, and there was an address along with it. The male was quick to find a pen and paper to write said address down while the sparkling letters were still there. So now all he had to do was find this place, locate this person named Hyungwon and that was it? Seemed pretty simple to the blond man. He would need to wait till the weekend to go, but he went to bed eager and unable to wait. 

 

 

The weekend came, but much too long of a wait to Hoseok's dismay.  
The clubs music pounded in the blond males ears, the lights flashed like a cameras light; on and off like a mantra. Strangers gyrated together in a mass orgy of the body on the dance floor. Hoseok's nose picked up an array of different aromas, some welcoming and some were too strong for his liking. Cigarette smoke was the most prominent smell.  
Hoseok moved through the multitudinous number of bodies around the club and stopped at the bar. The back lights were illuminated by a pale purple, as well as the countertop.  
The man had dressed in the usual club look, a low cut shirt, skinny jeans that hugged his figure(which looked amazing thanks to all those years going to the gym) and brushed his hair back. He even went so far as to add a little liner under his eye to make them stand out. In other words, he wanted to blend in. 

Hoseok watched the bartender work behind the bar, mixing drinks and flirting with anyone who gave him attention. This guy was hot. No, scratch that. He was fucking sexy! This brunet had a certain... look to him and it wasn't just the see through shirt or the ripped skinny jeans; nor the decorated eyes for that matter. Hoseok was enchanted by him, feeling like he needed the busy man's attention. Hoseok was absolutely drawn into him.  
He reached his hand up, trying to catch the guys attention when they're eyes abruptly met. And Hoseok swore he lost his breath. Even as the stranger approached him with a simple smile, words seemed to evade the blond. 

"What can I get you?" The man asked. Damn that voice dripped with queer elegance. 

Hoseok lowered his hand and set it atop the counter. "I'm actually looking for someone." He replied when he remembered how to talk. 

That seemed to catch the man's attention and he gave Hoseok a impish smirk. "Hm, am I the one you're looking for, cutie?" He asked. 

Such a flirtatious grin and doughty words made Hoseok almost blush. "That depends," he smirked back. "Is your name Hyungwon?" 

The name seemed to trigger a spark in the bartenders eyes and he looked the customer up and down with dark eyes. That sinister smirk never left those rosy lips. "Follow me." He ordered, nudging his head to his left and started to walk away. 

Without a word, Hoseok followed the man skeptically through the row of people waiting to order. He budged past them and stopped a few feet short of a black door with a particular symbol painted on it. When he looked up, the bartender was gone and replaced with a new face, one that didn't enrapture Hoseok's attention.  
The door suddenly opened and the bartender from before poked his head out, beckoning the blond to follow with the wave of his finger. 

Nervously, Hoseok walked closer and pulled the door open wider by the handle and walked into a hallway. He heard the stranger close and lock the door behind him, which made Hoseok feel trapped and even more nervous; aside from what fear and felt even more skeptical. "Where..." 

The stranger was in front of Hoseok suddenly with a finger vertical to his lips. "Shh." He hushed. The brunet then turned around and started down the hallway.  
Along said hallway was dark red wallpaper, dim lights sat on a row against the wall and there were many doors along the hall. Yet as he was lead away from the music, Hoseok could see a particular pair of black doors at the very end of the hallway. The same pattern from the first door was also painted in red in the middle so each door bared half the symbol. But what was it meant for?

The two doors opened swiftly without warning and the bartender strolled right inside with no word, so nonchalant about it. 

Though as Hoseok walked in, he found this room was unnecessarily large. The room was a darker red, complimented by gold trimmings and statues. Besides the few pieces of furniture and a private bar, Hoseok found this room to be no different from the club but with less people. He counted only four people; one man behind the bar, two men on the couch and a woman on the left. The man in the middle, he looked very... exquisite. Hoseok could not stop himself from staring at the lithe man between the slimly dressed man and woman. 

"My liege, you have a visitor." The bartender voiced out from beside Hoseok. 

At this, the male in the middle gazed right at Hoseok, intense and dark eyes seemed to stare directly through him. A chill slithered down the blond's spine as he stared right back at this man. Just like with the brown haired male beside him, Hoseok felt drawn in by the black haired male who sat at least ten feet away from him. 

"Thank you, Kihyun." The lanky, but gorgeous man said to the bartender. Good god his voice was like honey. He then gave his head a nod, gesturing to the two voluptuous guests on either side of him.  
The man and woman both obeyed without hesitation and departed out of the room through a side door, along with the other bartender which left Hoseok, Kihyun and the dark haired stranger sitting so nonchalantly on the couch. 

It was only then Hoseok noticed how cold the room was which made the chill more fervid. 

The man studied his guest as he crossed his legs, his black dress pants swayed with the movement. The white button up dress shirt was far too open, revealing far too much skin. That neck... those collarbones... the curve of his chest and the round dark tint of his-  
"You have business with me?" He asked. 

"Uh-" Hoseok shook himself out of the trance. "Depends. Are you Hyungwon?" He questioned. 

The man smirked, plump lips stretching wickedly. "I am." He replied, standing to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you are?"

Oh this guy was a lot taller than the blond male had expected. "I'm Hoseok." He answered timidly. "I was told you could help me with a little... issue."

The taller man, Hyungwon, quirked an eyebrow. "Little issue? Dear Hoseok, I don't waste my time with petty things that have "little" in the sentence so, if you are here to waste my time-"

"No please!" Hoseok pleaded out. "I was sent here, an old woman from an old... gothic shop of sorts told me you could help me." He explained.

That seemed to catch the males attention. Hyungwon and Kihyun exchanged a certain look as the brunet walked closer to Hyungwon. "Amber." Kihyun uttered. 

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at Hoseok. "Why did she send you?" He demanded. 

Hoseok felt intimidated by both the men staring at him so intensely. "Uh I uh... I asked her if she had anything to help with a certain fear of mine. She said no and sent me to find you."

Kihyun set his hands on his hips. "Hyungwon isn't known for curing fears, pretty one, so it'd be in your best interest to turn around and never come back." He advised sternly. 

The blond male felt his eyebrows dip down with frustration. "But she... she told me..." Wait, did the bartender just call him pretty?

"What's in it for me if I help you?" Hyungwon asked tediously, shifting his weight from his right to his left. 

Hoseok hadn't thought about it. Like, at all. "I don't know I-I'll do anything, so please? Please help me out?" He asked, sounding more desperate than before. 

Hyungwon scoffed in a nettle way, completely unamused and annoyed by this man's demeanour. "Why would I help someone so pathetic? No, like Kihyun said, I'm not some heaven sent angel who can magically solve all your problems, no matter what it is so, no. Leave before you get on the last of my nerves." He flat out rejected Hoseok without hearing out everything. 

Hoseok stood there in shock as he watched Hyungwon turn around with his back facing him. "But-"

The brunet, Kihyun, shook his head. "I think it's best to leave now. Hyungwon isn't very... nice when he is pissed off." Kihyun started towards the door they had came in through. "I'll lead you back."

When Kihyun was behind him, Hoseok sighed out. "I'm afraid of death." There it was. The two men stilled, obviously taken aback by Hoseok's sudden declaration. The room was eerily quiet.  
"I am terrified of death, so much that the mere thought gives me panic attacks. I searched for answers, questioned the existence of a creature from legends, met a creepy old woman and I found you. I don't know why this woman sent me here, but all I know is that she trusts you enough to help someone like me. Someone in need so please... I'm not... I'll do anything you ask of me so, I beg of you. Help me." Hoseok stared at Hyungwon's back the entire time, hoping to prick a soft spot inside the other. "If there's anything you can do for me, please. Just do this one thing for me and I will disappear. I will give you anything you want; money, food... myself. You'll never see me or hear from me aga-" the breath was suddenly lost from his lungs when Hyungwon was unexpectedly right in front of him. The taller males eyes leering right into Hoseok's and their faces mere centimetres apart. How did he move so fast?!

They stared, locked in a spellbinding gaze. Hoseok practically gulped, taken away by Hyungwon's beauty and the flawless surface of his skin. 

"If I chose to help you, you won't be able to just disappear." Hyungwon declared in a low tone. 

Hoseok looked between each of Hyungwon's eyes and nodded once. "M-May I ask why?" He uttered rather submissively. 

Hyungwon tilted his head to his right slightly and the corner of his lip curled into yet another smirk. This close up, Hoseok could see a glimpse of one of Hyungwon's teeth. It was sharper than the others. "Because you will be my underling. You will have a bond with me that no one can break." He narrated and leaned away from the blond males face. "If I help you with this, you will belong to me, blond one. You will be mine to command and I will be your teacher and show you our ways."

Teacher? Teacher for what...? What was this man going on about?

"There's confusion in your eyes. Haven't you picked up on it yet?" Hyungwon quipped as his smirk grew to reveal two sharp canines on either side of the top row of his teeth. 

Hoseok had merely suspected it at first but now it was more clear. Pale skin, dark eyes, the dangerously tipped ends of his teeth, the speed- the blond's eyes grew wide with shock. His superstitions were right. "You're a-"

The dark haired male hummed as he looked behind the blond where Kihyun was and turned his attention back to Hoseok and nodded. "We." He deemed. "We are vampires."

So many questions swarmed Hoseok's mind, so many wonders that needed answered. "Oh my god..." his curiosity piqued but fear spiked because he was trapped in a room with not one, but two vampires. 

In a split moment, Kihyun was beside Hyungwon once more with his known sinister smirk. Inhuman speed. "Amber must have thought Hyungwon would turn you so you could live forever."

"But being immortal has his curse, Hoseok." Hyungwon pointed out, long legs walking clockwise around the human. "If I help you, turn you, then you would have to die to become one of us. Your life will cease to exist in the way you were used to. The friends and family you have will temporarily be out of your life." Now behind Hoseok, he inspected the human. "You would leave everything you know behind, forgotten with your new means of existence. Do you understand?"

Hoseok soaked in everything that Hyungwon said to him. He could not see his family or friends during this time? He couldn’t understand that,... But he would have to die? No, no he couldn't do that, that's what he was trying to avoid! “But why won’t my family and friends be around?” 

“If you explain to your friends and family that you’re a newborn vampire, they either won’t believe you or they’ll be afraid of you. Trust me, Hoseok. It’s best to just disappear from their lives as a newborn.” Hyungwon further explained to the human. “As a newborn, it’s hell. Believe me when I say you don’t want them around until you have the thirst controlled.”

Hoseok nodded and rubbed his left hand over his right arm. "So um... how would turning happen? Like is there a procedure?"

Hyungwon stopped walking, positioned beside Kihyun and clicked his tongue. "You make it sound so technical." He looked at Hoseok's feet, pupils moving about. "The change doesn't happen by a bite, if that's what you're wondering. If you're so adamant about becoming one of us, I'll show you-"

"No wait-" Hoseok stepped back in alarm. "Please, I... I'd like to-to make something up for friends and my family first. If I may?"

Kihyun glanced up at Hyungwon who pushed the tip of his tongue against his cheek, looking rather annoyed once more. "Fine. You have one day to take care of your business. If you're not back here by tomorrow night, I will not see this through. Deal?" The dark haired male held his hand out in Hoseok's direction. 

The human looked down and saw long fingernails, sharp and deadly. He gripped the vampire's cold hand and shook the limb. 

Hyungwon pulled the corner of his shirt to reveal his left breast and when his hand was free from Hoseok's hold, the vampire spoke in a foreign tongue and dragged the tip of his nail over his "heart" with a hiss through clenched teeth. "I, Chae Hyungwon, do by solemnly swear to turn this human, Hoseok, before the night of the next quarter moon. If by means the deal is broken, I shall forever wear this scar as a reminder of the broken bond that was not sought through." Hyungwon sounded oddly bland when reciting the piquant devotion. The cut bled for a mere moment until it turned into a pale scar. 

Hoseok gawked in awe, finding it to be very interesting that Hyungwon was taking this more seriously than before. "You mean it?"

"Obviously." Hyungwon dropped his gaze as he fixed his shirt. "A handshake means nothing to us. But when we make a promise to ourselves, devote, the mark will disappear from my skin. If not, well, you heard." 

Hoseok nodded his head and gave a bow, "Thank you for your time. I greatly appreciate this." He said sincerely. 

"Yeah yeah. One day, human. One day." The tall male reminded Hoseok sternly. "Do not make me or Kihyun come looking for you."

Kihyun frowned. "Hey, why me?" He pondered aloud. 

Hoseok stood back up and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow, thank you again." He repeated before he whirled around and exited the room by himself in a hurry. 

A deep hum emitted from Kihyun's vocals. "Well well, you have a new toy now Hyungwon. And he's not bad looking."

Hyungwon stared at the door, fixated on where Hoseok had once stood. "Seems so." He whispered with a grin of malice. 

Kihyun scoffed at the facial expression. “Don’t smile like that, even you’re giving me chills.” He exclaimed before the atmosphere in the room changed and he groaned. “Speaking of chills, you can come out now.” 

From the corner of the room, a shadow moved. A figure emerged from the darkness, his dark brown hair sporting a gold decoration much like a necklace on the left of his short hair. “Well, that was thrilling.” The man voiced enthusiastically. 

“Minhyuk, why are you skulking around in the shadows?” Hyungwon addressed with a glare in the brunet’s direction. 

The man, Minhyuk, grinned devilishly. “Can’t I check up on my master once in a while?” He asked rhetorically. “Besides, I wouldn’t have missed that little charade for anything.”

“Eavesdropper.” Kihyun hissed through clenched teeth. 

“Now now, Kihyun. Play nice! I mean no harm.” Minhyuk cooed as his legs carried him to Hyungwon where he circled the vampire like a vulture. “I’m merely... intrigued about what my master will decide. A potential newborn is exhilarating. Are you going to take advantage of him as you did with me, master?”

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at Minhyuk when the younger vampire came into view again. “You have no business with what I do or don’t do with that human.” He warned unpleasantly. 

“He’s right,” Kihyun voiced as he too send a glare to the way too curious vampire. “So keep your nose out of Hyungwon’s personal business.” 

Minhyuk hummed, lips together in his wicked smirk. His hand raised, palm pressed against the taller males cold cheek. “Oh we are way past personal, aren’t we, master?” The shorter vampire uttered flirtatiously. 

Hyungwon jerked his head away from Minhyuk’s equally cold hand. “This has nothing to do with you. And I warn you, stay away from that human.” 

Minhyuk sighed out, defeated. “Fine fine. I will not touch him. For now.” He held his hands out in surrender. “I must know what happens to him though. He would make such a delectable newborn.” The brunet glided back into the darkness, blending in with the shade of the corner once more, “Tata.”

Silence came over the two vampires once Minhyuk vanished.  
And it was Kihyun who broke the quiet moments later. “Do you ever r-“

“Regret turning him?” Hyungwon interrupted the shorter male and sighed out. “Yes, yes I do. If I knew he was going to be this annoying and clingy...”

Kihyun looked at Hyungwon, a little put off by his friend’s troubled demeanour. “Should I-“

“Grab some whiskey? Yes, yes you should.” Hyungwon mumbled, hoping that Hoseok wouldn’t be as annoying as Minhyuk if he were to turn him. 

 

Even though Hoseok had been relieved to had found a way to live forever without death, it was more complicated to make something up for his parents, and friends. As for work, he told the manager he would be quitting on account of his... health. For his parents and friends he told them he would being going backpacking across Europe with some foreign friend from Canada and he was unsure when he would return. He made an excuse about cell phone usage but would call when he could. 

And as well as rent, he paid at least three months in advance and packed away important items like his laptop, money, and various valuables into a safe he hid in a discrete place.  
Once everything was checked off his mental list, Hoseok dressed in a more simple attire for his return to Forever Midnight. He had no idea what would happen now, had no clue what would happen to himself tonight. His future was about to be a mystery. 

Arriving at the club was less nerve wracking than before. Upon arriving he didn’t waste any time and approached the bar once again. However, Kihyun was nowhere behind it.  
A sudden tap on his shoulder made the blond male turn around and yet again, he was met with Hyungwon’s pitch black iris'. 

“Come.” The tall vampire mouthed, and padded away from Hoseok. So much for greetings.  
And like a puppy, Hoseok followed the vampire through the club, reached the familiar hallway via the single door and to the room they had first met. They were alone this time, just the two of them in the large room. “You’ve made all your arrangements?” He asked. 

Hoseok nodded when Hyungwon turned around. “Yes. Told everyone I was backpacking through Europe.” He said with a proud smile.

Hyungwon made an amused noise at the back of his throat, a light laugh possibly? “That’s a new one. Bonus points for creativity. Now-“ the vampire rolled up the sleeves to his dark purple dress shirt. “If you think living as a vampire is easy, think again, young one.” He verbalized for the blond man as he sat down in the middle of the couch. 

Hoseok walked closer to the couch and sat to Hyungwon’s right. “I know. I actually have a lot of... well, questions.”

“Like?” The vampire asked. 

“Like... why didn’t you tell these things to me yesterday?” Hoseok pondered. 

Hyungwon hummed a small snicker. “Because I wanted you to actually show me how bad you wanted this. I don’t go about turning a human for no reason, nor does any vampire these days. Kihyun hasn’t turned anyone without a good reason. This is a new day in age and we need to be careful. We cannot just turn someone willy-nilly and with you coming back, you’ve shown me that you are serious and so I will turn you here and now.”

Hoseok leaned back a little bit, surprised because “tonight”? He wasn’t expecting it so soon. 

“What’s with the hesitation, young one? It’s too late to turn back now-“

“No, no hesitation!” The blond defended quickly. “I just... I wasn’t expecting to be turned so soon...” 

Hyungwon crossed his left leg over his right and clasped his hands over his thighs. “You want to be human for one more night? Drink, fornicate, dance the night away in the club?”

The vampire was so nonchalant about it, which made Hoseok a little stupefied. “Um-“

“You may.” Hyungwon interrupted with a grin. “One more night of utter freedom, so go, drink and find yourself a woman or man-hell or both at the same time. Go crazy.”

Hoseok narrowed his eyes incredulously. “Okay?” It was that easy, was it? “Thank you?”

The vampire bellowed a deep laugh at Hoseok’s reaction. “Go, drinks are free, young one.”

Even though Hoseok was very suspicious, he stood up from the couch. “Okay... um, are there sleeping arrangements?” 

“Any of the free rooms down the hallway.” Hyungwon replied with a very disturbing smirk. 

“Wait, why are you suddenly being so nice? A day ago you were... well, not.” Hoseok was very, VERY, concerned about this. 

Hyungwon rose to his feet with an exasperated sigh. “The following days to come will be hell for you, Hoseok.” He said and raised a hand, caressing the back of his hand to Hoseok’s cheek. “Plus I want to feel the racing of your heart when you’re in delectable bliss.”

Hoseok froze, Hyungwon’s hand was so cold against his skin. The taller male could do anything he wanted to Hoseok, and the blond wouldn’t be able to escape. Or so he assumed. 

“I love the smell of euphoria, the pheromones men give off, the adrenaline woman feel in the heat of dance.” Hyungwon purred, turning his hand around to allow his nails to scratch down Hoseok’s neck. Leaving small trails of white. 

Hoseok hissed through his teeth in reaction to the slight pain against his neck. He would never admit out loud that he didn’t mind this kind of... exhibit. 

Hyungwon set his hand on the human’s shoulder, sensing the pulse emit from Hoseok’s lean body. “Mm go have fun, young one. For tomorrow is the start of the rest of your life.”

 

 

The room was dim, tinted purple from the wall light’s shade. Hyungwon’s skin looked captivating with the pigment that tinted his pale skin lavender. Shirtless, the vampire sat at the edge of the foot of the double twin bed , the mattress clad with a royal purple sheet and orchid duvet. 

Hoseok stood at Hyungwon’s disposal, his shirt having long been removed from his body. He found himself willingly standing before the vampire, even though he was drunk but aware of his every action. His brown eyes glazed over with the inebriation, head swirling with lingering stimulation from debauchery. Every touch was a rush of pleasure when the ecstasy has worked its way deep into the system.  
Hours ago he was dancing, drinking, smoking, defiling a man and woman’s body in the heat of procreation. He knew why he was with Hyungwon now, knew what was about to transpire. The poor lighting didn’t hide the red that hugged Hyungwon’s pupil; the sign of bloodlust. 

Hyungwon silently rose to his feet, the pulse of the bass in the club resonated into the room. He could feel the adrenaline still coursing though Hoseok, the alcohol tainting the blond’s ever flowing river of red as well. The hot blood called to him, the beat of the blond males heart matched the thud of the music’s bass. Without hesitation, he took a step closer to Hoseok and almost pressed flush against the shorter male. In the next moment, Hyungwon’s right arm curled around Hoseok’s lower back whilst his left arm lifted up and his hand dragged up the back of Hoseok’s head; fingers tangling in the bleached blond strands, hooking them in the hold of his clenched hand. 

Hoseok felt the hairs on his skin stand, back tingling from the cold touch. He stood still, letting the taller male do as he pleased while growing anxious. Suddenly his head was pulled to his right by the hair on the back of his head, exposing the untainted skin on his neck. 

The black haired male lowered his head down, angling to accommodate his jaw while lining his fangs along Hoseok’s vein. Finally he pressed his fangs against the humans neck and broke skin. Sharp canines sank into the flesh and cut through the vein.  
At this, Hoseok gritted his teeth together with a dull noise of both surprise, pain and fervent desire. The fangs retracted from out of his skin and Hyungwon’s plump lips curled around the fresh wound, sucking it like a baby to a tete. The vampires arm pulled Hoseok against him, supporting the human in case. 

This was happening. Hoseok was having his blood drunk by a vampire. The sensuous drinking felt odd, burning through Hoseok’s veins as it was drained from him. His body felt like it was on fire and he quickly grasped Hyungwon’s arm. The blond felt impassioned, the pain long gone and replaced with a ravenous longing for more. “Fuck-“ he gasped out weakly. Why was this so sexy? He had the feeling like it was a driving thrust of a tempting aphrodisiac. 

The vampire relished in the taste of Hoseok’s blood, gluttonous for the rich, tantalizing feel for it. The alcohol in the humans blood stream only made his plasma even more lip-smacking. And Hyungwon was addicted to the flavour. He sucked, swallowing the creamy vital fluid... never wanting to stop. It was addicting. His eternal drug. 

Hoseok was staring to feel light headed, eyes closing as his body tingled all over. It was a euphoric sensation now, head pounding in his ears and senses heightened... he was drowning in them all. “H-Hyungwon-“ the blond voiced out sluggishly. 

Hyungwon couldn’t get enough, yet he didn’t want to drain his underling completely. With many years of self control, Hyungwon pulled his lips away from the puncture wounds with a small sigh of utter joy. “Delicious.” He whispered out sensually. 

If it wasn’t for Hyungwon’s arm around him, Hoseok would have fell to his knees on the ground. He was thankful this vampire wasn’t as mean as Hoseok had once thought. At least he tasted to the taller males liking. But the blond was feeling numb, legs wobbly and unable to keep himself up. He felt Hyungwon’s hand leave his head which tilted back. Warmth trickled down his collarbone and chest and he knew the tickle descending slowly was from the open wounds from Hyungwon’s fangs. 

Hyungwon licked his lips, “Hold on, pretty one.” He hushed softly. “I’ll get you a bandage.” The black haired male kept his hold around Hoseok’s body when he bent down and draped Hoseok’s body over his shoulder. With ease, he balanced and carried the human to the side of the bed and lowered him onto the soft sheets. 

The human could hardly keep his eyes open, barely registering he had been carried at all. His back felt cool against the sheets and he felt his legs shift as so they weren’t dangling off. He cracked his eyes open, the last thing he saw was Hyungwon’s composed face. Lips stained red. And everything went black.  
......  
Hoseok heard shuffling, a paper like noise that pulled him from slumber. Events of the previous night played in his head and he was awake instantly, afraid that he had been used when sleeping. His brown eyes opened wide, surprised to see Kihyun beside him instead of Hyungwon. Their eyes met, but no words were needed. 

“Relax, Hoseok. I’m just changing the bandage.” The brunet notified calmly. “And no, nobody touched you while you were sleeping.” The vampire cautiously reached over and dabbed Hoseok’s puncture marks with something cold, it stung. “After you passed out, Hyungwon bandaged and cleaned your marks and left you to your business.”

Hoseok closed his eyes and relaxed again, sighed out in relief. “Um thanks.” He uttered out. 

After putting a larger band-aid over the wound, Kihyun rose to his feet with the garbage tossed in the bin. “You should have something to drink first. There’s breakfast waiting for you upstairs.” He explained. “You should eat, build up your strength. You’re going to need it.”

Right. Today was the day. Once Hoseok rolled himself out of the bed he found his t-shirt from the night before and pulled it over his body, wary of his wounds. He did his business in the side bathroom and met Kihyun in the hallway where they walked right towards the wall opposite side of the room where he had first met Hyungwon. Before Hoseok could speak, Kihyun pressed his hand on the right of the small wall and it turned sideways. A secret stairway was revealed.  
After climbing them, Hoseok was met by a plate full of food for him at the table. There was a whole entire upstairs he had no idea about! 

“Eat up. I cooked it myself. Even though it’s past lunch time, I know nobody can resist bacon and eggs.” Kihyun declared with a proud smile. “Hyungwon is busy right now so he told me to babysit you until he comes back... which shouldn’t be too much longer now.” He informed whilst taking a seat at the table. 

Hoseok sat down at the table too, thanked Kihyun kindly and nibbled away at the eggs, bacon and toast.  
During his meal, he looked around the large apartment in his chair with interest. The shades were drawn and he probably had a good assumption as to why. “Who all lives here?” He asked. 

“All of us. Well, this is a second home. We have another house across town but we spend most of our time here.” Kihyun replied, leaning back in the wooden chair beside Hoseok with his legs crossed. Though the human had no idea who “all of us” were. 

“Can I... ask how old you are?” The blond asked tentatively. 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “I’m almost three-hundred.” He replied. 

Hoseok choked on the juice he was about to swallow. He was not expecting that. 

“You think that’s something,” a voice came from behind Hoseok and he whirled around in his seat with surprise, only to see Hyungwon approach the table. “I’m older than him by fifty years.”

A new and exciting feeling filled Hoseok as he stared at Hyungwon. He forgot all about breakfast. 

“Yeah you’re old.” Kihyun teased playfully. 

Hyungwon scoffed and shook his head, his dress shirt always half unbuttoned. “Well, Hoseok, ready?” 

Eagerly, Hoseok rose to his feet with a firm nod. He was more than ready to be over this stupid fear. Ready to live for as long as these two have. 

“Let us explain beforehand. Sit back down,” Hyungwon instructed as he sat beside Hoseok, across from Kihyun. The human plopped down too enthusiastically. “The pros and cons, basically. Pros of being a vampire: for one thing, your skin will clear up, I noticed a few blemishes and acne spots but those will never appear again. You can eat food, but not every day like a human. You can drink, fuck, smoke, none of those will ever be too much. You may sleep, but again, it’s different from a human. We sleep whenever we want for as long as we want. Kihyun said I slept for twenty-nine hours once and it was the best thing. I also went a week without slumber, many years ago. Also, the face you have now will forever be the face you have. You can see yourself in the mirror but others will not. Your hair might change, I’ve never changed someone with bleached hair so I’m unsure. With abilities you can get anyone to do your bidding. Anything at all. You will be able to travel faster than a bullet train, see up to seven football fields away, healing injuries takes no time at all, heightened hearing, you can hold your breath for a long ass time, your stamina is through the roof!” The older vampire explained in detail for the human. “If I miss anything, I’ll tell you later.”

Hoseok nodded, loving everything coming from Hyungwon’s mouth. God he was so damn eager. 

“Cons: you need to drink from someone to sustain your immortality or the hunger will drive you into madness. You cannot be touched by the sun for very long or you could turn to ash. Newborns shouldn’t see the sun for at least two months... You have to be careful. Unfortunately you may have to be locked away, depending on how turning affects you. Not eating garlic is a myth, we can ingest it but in some cases it’s known to give a “tummy ache”. And yes, in a way you will have to die. Your heart stops, your body will be as if it’s on pause. Still able to function but without the aging process.” Hyungwon tilted his head as he looked at Kihyun as if asking for anything else to which the brunet shrugged. “Anything else?” He asked Hoseok. “Do you want to feel the sunlight before we start?”

The human shook his head, having sunbathed yesterday but was still trying to process this all. Though if he forgot something he was sure he could ask one of these men. What bothered him the most was having to actually “die in a way”. He hoped to whatever deity that this would help. That this was the absolute result after all of his extensive searching. To finally end all those years of worry. 

“Let’s not waste any more time then.” Hyungwon stood, gesturing Hoseok to follow. “Breathe in, Hoseok. These are your final moments as a human.”

Hoseok swallowed as he stood as well, taking in the beat of his heart, the feel of the warmth, all he was as a human there and now. “Will it hurt?” He asked with concern. 

Hyungwon stepped away from the table, walking backwards and nodded. “For a few moments, Hoseok. It will hurt but it’s worth the pain.”

That only made the human more nervous, yet now that it was actually happening he was giddy and followed Hyungwon down the hall and to a room that looked dishevelled. There were claw marks on the walls, ripped furniture, bloodstains. “Oh hell no-“ Hoseok stepped back but was shoved into the room by Kihyun. 

“Relax relax, this is the “safe” room. It’s where we let out frustration, keep newborns or need to just let loose.” Hyungwon said as Kihyun closed the door behind him, watching and observing from the side. 

Hoseok sighed out and nodded, building up the courage and inspiration. “Okay so what do we do?” He asked. 

Hyungwon raised his arm, “Do what I do, with one arm- keep your palm facing up.”  
The blond copied Hyungwon, left arm held out with his palm facing the ceiling. The taller male pressed the sharp end of his index finger’s nail into the tip of his own thumb, stabbing himself and drew blood. The black haired male then grasped Hoseok’s wrist, pressing his nail into the humans vein. Hoseok winced at the sudden pain, “Ow.” He exclaimed but all he received was a smirk from Hyungwon. With both little cuts drawing blood, Hyungwon pressed his partially bleeding thumb to Hoseok’s wrist. “This is the best way to get my blood into your system. One by one your cells will transfigure.” He said softly. 

Hoseok watched, intrigued because he always assumed the bites turned people. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pang in his chest and he grimaced, attempting to ignore it. But the feeling grew stronger. His world spun, spiralling in an uncomfortable pain. Everything hurt. Hoseok collapsed to the ground, his body spasmed uncontrollably on the rug. He felt cold, his mind and body were breaking and he felt as if someone had punched the air right out of his lungs. Hoseok couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, he heard cracking noises and he felt terrified. God he was scared. He knew he was crying out loud the more he sank into the darkness... until it all stopped. What felt like an hour of agony, was over. Hoseok felt his body still. He heard nothing but everything. He smelled something delicious but something awful. Vibrations transfixed him, something new to hijack his senses.  
His eyes shot open and he was on his feet in seconds. He felt like a new person! Hoseok looked at his hands and saw the sharp edges of his nails, the cut on his wrist was gone and he assumed so were the marks Hyungwon left on him last night. His eyes darted around, landing on Hyungwon who looked more than pleased. 

“Hoseok?” The tall vampire addressed with a smile. “How do you feel?”

Said male felt as good as new. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, milking the ever impelling awareness of his new self. His tongue probed around the inside of his mouth, fangs prodding against it. A compelling high shot through Hoseok and he smirked as he lowered his head and opened his eyes to see a waiting Hyungwon and Kihyun. He was a vampire. “I feel fucking amazing.” He replied ecstatically. Now he truly felt alive. 

Hyungwon grinned, “Good. You look like a fallen angel.” He commented, eyes taking in the sight of the newborn. 

Kihyun nodded his head in agreement. “That’s an understatement.” He concluded as his eyes raked over Hoseok’s body. 

The blond vampire felt flattered by the compliments, however there was a raw greed that gnawed at his senses. And no matter how many times he swallowed, he couldn’t sate the urge. “Am I supposed to feel... thirsty?” He asked. Nagging emptiness dug like jagged stones in the newborn’s stomach.

“Yes, that’s because your new body needs to feed. To sink your fangs into someone and drink from them.” Hyungwon characterized in a gruff tone. “Your eyes are red. Every time you need to feed they will tint red.”

The mere mention of such a thing had Hoseok shaking with voracity. This thirst needed to be concluded. “Mm... so what now?” He questioned. 

“I’ll teach you to hunt when your thirst isn’t as strong. For now, there are blood packets in the fridge.” Hyungwon pointed to the far left corner of the room where a mini fridge sat. “It’s not stocked up so-“

Hoseok was quick to move to the fridge, swiftly thanks to his newly discovered speed. He pulled it open and found a few rows of blood packs. Without hesitation he grasped one and guided it out. The cool blood sloshed around in its confines and Hoseok felt the most carnal desire. He lifted it up to his mouth, recalling how Hyungwon had fed from him and sank his fangs into the bag. Quickly after making the insertion he removed his fangs and pressed his lips to the bag to not waste and drank. A low growl emitted from his vocals as the blood gushed into his mouth. The gluttony fuelled the need for more, tasting the sweet copper as it flowed down his throat. The blood tasted much different as a vampire, sweeter than pure sugar and he could pick up things he never thought possible. An insight to someone’s life. The wet smacking of his feed filled the room, blind with the frazzled appetite. 

“At least he’s drinking.” Kihyun stated as he watched the newborn gulp hungrily. 

Hyungwon nodded his head. “True, this will be all he knows for a long time.” He could smell the blood from where he stood. Though he was able to control his need, he didn’t deny that the pungent drink looked delectable. “When he’s calmed down, I’ll teach him to hunt.”

Crimson liquid spilled from the corners of Hoseok’s mouth, too wrapped up in the delicious blood to even care. The flow ceased far too soon for the blond males satisfaction and with heavy breathing he pulled the empty bag away from his face, peering at the finished meal with pity. He was overcome by the urgency for more, the essence still cemented on his tongue. The bag fell from his grasp and the appearance of red stained his hands. Lushly he began to lick the blood from his fingers without wanting to waste a single drop of it. With his eyes still a ghostly cherry he turned his attention to Kihyun and Hyungwon when he remembered he wasn’t alone. “More.” He insisted darkly. 

Hyungwon’s grin was all but faltering at the newborn’s request. The blood painting Hoseok’s mouth and chin matched the crimson, famished tint. It clashed with his soon to be pale skin and Hyungwon found it was a good look for his underling. He gave a nod, knowing how insatiable the newborn felt and he would not deny this blond vampire what he so craved. As he watched Hoseok tear apart another bag, his own malicious past played like a movie in his mind. However, he doubted he looked as goading as Hoseok when he was a newborn. The black haired vampire felt eager for what events were yet to unfold. 

 

 

It took Hoseok almost three days to calm the raging blood-thirsty beast inside him. Needing to sink his fangs into something other than a bag of blood; something with a beating heart, something living. Three days of agonizing yearning for more blood. He was practically held hostage in the upstairs part of the club. All he wanted was blood and lots of it. He had never felt thirst like this before and no matter how many bags of blood he drank the hankering could not be quenched. Hoseok became vicious. Wild, possessed by the need to always drown in scarlet juices. He sought his peers for help, assistance when he needed it. The blond was clingy, needy in multitudinous ways. Hoseok relied on his master for survival for he hadn’t a clue what to do now with his new life. He tested the waters of his vampirism, staying up all night without needing sleep proved useful to watch a marathon of Harry Potter. And he found his new favourite meal was rare steak. Each cut he obtained healed, the newborn was loving this life. Yet at times the monster inside proved difficult to control, especially when he was thirsty. One evening he was pulled out of his clouded daze when Kihyun asked what he was doing on top of him.  
Although he was a savage monster, he imagined that if they didn’t keep him here he would go on a killing spree, possibly harming more than intended. It was plausible that he could hurt his family and friends too. So amidst his hunger he was grateful they didn’t let him roam around ruthlessly skirmishing random civilians. For those long, violent, ravenous, atrocious days he was bound to this makeshift home. 

Until Hyungwon deemed him sane enough to come outside since the other vampire was eager for a hunt as well. 

Hyungwon waited until it was dark for him to take Hoseok out with him. Once they had slipped away virtually unnoticed, they took to targeting a decent meal, Hoseok’s first hunt. Upon leaving, the older vampire gave words of warning for the newborn to tag along closely to him since it was Hoseok’s first time outside as a vampire. It didn’t take long in such a city to find a target meal. With artificial lights of every colour that ceaselessly battled the glow of the stars and gentle luminescence of the moon. The thousands of people that were within a mile radius ensured success for a victim or two. The vampires moved in the darkness, immortal shadows of the night seeking someone to sink their fangs into. With anticipation almost matching their hunger, Hyungwon and Hoseok vacated to a more private part of the city where houses were acres apart. Perfect in case their prey decided to scream. 

Hoseok wanted to venture around with his new superior consciousness just to test out heightened senses. As a baby vampire, your awareness of everything was much stronger as it was new. He was looking at the world through altered eyes... eyes that still held onto shocking red. 

The duo found purchase a few minutes later after finding their way to the pricier homes in the wealthy slice of town. The large abode was surrounded by a yard that was sculpted to perfection. Vehicles were overflowing from the garage, glinting and gleaming in the light of the moon. A great place to make a meal of its residents who must take for granted everything that they own, even their lives with how much they flaunt their profits. The anticipation was growing steadily in the young vampire, along with impatience. 

Hyungwon scouted the side of the home, it was so large it could be considered a mansion to most.  
And like he was told, Hoseok stayed close to Hyungwon, relying on the taller vampire for guidance. It was then that the experienced male pointed up to a second floor balcony where he could see into the bedroom of the least-expecting couple whom owned this mansion.  
Their eyes locked without delay, matching reds so deep, so electrified. The very air changed as if their connection triggered a storm. Static lifted the hair to stand on end over their bodies, muscles rippled as the skin seemed to bubble with goosebumps. 

The taller male cocked his head to the side, inviting his partner to follow after him. With silent swiftness, Hyungwon leapt high into the air and sticks the landing with perfection.  
Hoseok watched with calculating eyes, guess he was learning on the spot. He jerked his head to the side, cracking the joint and pushed off the ground with effortless force. He landed beside Hyungwon with a little stumble but the elder was there to hold him steady. They stilled, listening like a predator stalking its prey and when there was no noise they infiltrated the robust dwelling through the screen door. 

Hoseok could feel the pulse of their hearts, could practically hear the flow of their blood in their bodies. He looked over the slumbering woman, her neck exposed and begging the intruding vampire to have at it. His animalistic instinct took over and he could not restrain himself over the live, warm bodies laying far apart on the overly large bed. The blond pounced with great swiftness and force that his victims own death did not rouse her from her slumber; from one sleep to the next. 

On the other side of the bed, Hyungwon clenched his jaw around the man’s jugular like the carnal beast he was. They didn’t hold back. The moist smacking of their mouths on draining wounds and the thick gulping filled the once peaceful air. The rooms décor was molested in the onslaught, blood painting the beige walls as the bit more than one place that squirted crimson. Bedside lamps were knocked over and shattered like glass on the hard floor. A nightstand suffered a blow in the assault that left it deformed and in disrepair, and the support of the four-poster bed frame snapped in half, slumping haphazardly off the side. 

Flesh ripped obscenely with their reckless rush, but it tasted all the sweeter with a little pulp in the heavy, pungent drink. Jaws clamped and released to coax more blood from the puncture wounds. 

Hoseok could taste the lifestyle of his victim; the lavish wines, decadent foods, all the chemicals and drugs used in attempts to retain their body and face value in society. All meaningless in death. His tongue probed the incision, laving the last bittersweet traces away. The blond disentangled himself from the cooling corpse with and elegant and yet sensual arch of his spine. A moan fell from his lips, mouth still wet with blood. As carnivorous as the newborn felt, there was also a delirious ecstasy swirling deep within. He took a step back, allowing the corpse to roll off the bed and onto the floor with a sickening splat. 

Hyungwon’s cherry red eyes rolled slowly along Hoseok’s lean frame, absorbing every detail in his trance.  
Once more they locked eyes and the storm fell over them again with gale force. The black haired vampire, in his transfixion, hungered for something other than just blood. He pulled away from the spent cadaver to take hold of Hoseok whom was entranced as well, hands still as they ascended the arc of the blond’s arms. Hyungwon’s fingers teased the skin of crimson splattered cheeks, their eyes still resolutely locked, boiling with desirous and wanton emotions. 

Caught up in then euphoric high of feeding, their lips met. That tender storm engulfed them, causing a chain reaction so volatile it blew them into an intimate frenzy. Mouths crashed together in a strong need they could not overcome if they had wanted. Their fangs hooked and slid together, causing a curious tingle between the both of them. Slender bones grazed along their tongues as they fought to explore. Blood spilled past their lips, transferring from one to the other and back; feeding from each other’s mouth. 

A breathless moan caressed Hoseok’s ears, his response was instinctual as he let his fangs slowly break the skin of Hyungwon’s bottom lip; pulling it ever so slightly before he returned a heated kiss with fervour to taste the essence of Hyungwon. It was sweet, more wholesome than anything he had ever partaken. Such a decadent flavour pierced Hoseok’s rising rhapsody, triggering a deep need he didn’t know was there until now. Testing his inner newborn. The blond’s eyes dilated madly and he broke away, meeting Hyungwon’s eyes again but only for a fraction of a second. 

Hyungwon looked down upon Hoseok who was aiming to drive his fangs into the exposed throat. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, the elder vampire realized the irony of how his prey must feel when they discover their imminent end. His hands draped themselves over the hips of the blond, craning his neck to guide Hoseok’s ivory daggers to quench his lust to taste vampire blood in his jugular. Hoseok’s aura depicted a thrilling impulse, one that affected the taller male as he prepared to be penetrated. Though what happened next surprised even him. 

The blond grabbed Hyungwon by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. The motion caused Hyungwon to gasp at the ache against the back of his head that met the wall, as well as made the deceased man’s torn and bloodied body to slide from the bed and thudded against the floor where blood pooled; matching his wife’s already empty body. The smell of fresh blood was still in the air which made them wet in the mouth; intoxicating what little senses they had left. 

Elongated teeth scraped against Hyungwon’s moonlit white complexion, slowly penetrating the soft skin. Glistening crimson pebbles grew around the daggers and soon overflowed and ran like tears over pale skin. He lapped the plasma and as a reaction a familiar burning made itself known in the blond vampires lower gut. Hoseok closed his mouth over the broken skin, drinking from his master eagerly. 

A low growl resonated Hyungwon’s neck, being held back with inhuman strength. This was not the first time he was fed on or from by another vampire, oh no. But he will never get used to the ravenous beast newborns were. For all were different. They may be cold as ice but the passionate fire that engulfed them was hot. 

Hoseok tore his lips from Hyungwon’s neck to roughly toss the taller male onto the blood stained satin sheets. He peeled away his drenched shirt off his toned, immortal body as a fiery itch screamed for him to defile Hyungwon. 

The black haired male bounced on the expensive sheets, watching Hoseok with fascination. The red that splattered and smeared his face and body added to the already alluring atmosphere. Lust stronger than anything they’ve ever felt. He too removed his soiled shirt, unbuttoning briskly. 

Hoseok inched closer to Hyungwon, lowering between the lithe man’s legs and pressed his hips to thinner ones to pin his new prey down. He felt nails dig into the nape of his neck, earning a moan. He then fingered the hem of Hyungwon’s pants, hands delving under to explore what lie beneath. Smooth skin clinging to well-trained muscles and a half hard appendage pressed on with arousal. With his hand down Hyungwon’s pants, he observed the way his master was staring up at him, shivering with need. Hoseok placed a deep kiss against the black haired males lips before leaning away and pulled the pants around Hyungwon’s hips down his legs with an agile motion; releasing the lanky males hot sex from its confinement’s. 

Hyungwon was almost amazed with how fast Hoseok was now with his “super” speed. Yet it was captivating to watch this newborn act on his own accord. A sudden realization piqued his memory. “Hoseok... lotion.” He uttered amidst his bleeding onto the already half red blankets. 

The blond bit his lip, restraining the overwhelming urge to jump Hyungwon’s bones. He felt hot, like he was burning from the inside out. Quickly he scanned the room, there had to be something of use around here somewhere. With his speed he found a wealthy looking bottle on the vanity by the bathroom while avoiding mangled bodies on the floor. He tossed it over to the bed, and in the growing tension his pants were gone before the bottle even landed. 

Hyungwon spread his naked legs, exposing himself to further tempt the newborn. His length sat idly against the curve of his pelvis, ripe in excitement and waiting for attention. 

The desire to have Hyungwon’s skin against his own was sending sparks down his spine, bringing himself to a dull hardness. Hoseok grabbed the lotion and poured a gracious amount into his palm, gesturing the bottle towards Hyungwon; the subliminal message obvious. 

However, Hyungwon’s bloody lips smirked and he declined with, “No. I like the burn.”

“Shit.” Hoseok growled out lewdly, disposing of the bottle as he stoked himself to full hardness. He moved, kneeling onto the wet bed, pressing his cock against the fluttering confines of Hyungwon’s ass.

Hyungwon’s head rolled back and his eyes fell closed when he felt the exposed cock of Hoseok press against his most intimate spot.  
Their eyes met again when the black haired male looked up, molten gazes burning scarlet. His hands clasped the blond’s shoulder, wanting the newborn within him with every cell of his being. 

The blond obliged both of them, pushing his arousal past the quivering ring of muscle. At the contact, precum dribbled from Hoseok’s swollen tip to further lubricate his path. He began to sink into the warmth of the tight canal. A moan flowed out, reaching from his depths to flirt with the black haired males ears. 

This burn was what Hyungwon had so desired, allowing lewd moans to slip past his moist lips like wine, spilling. His nails raked down Hoseok’s shoulder blades, not enough to draw blood. Yet. “Fuck.” A curse did nothing to help in the adjustment as Hoseok’s sex was sheathed to the hilt inside him. The stretch undoubtedly helped to coil a consistent fire in his pelvis. 

After giving the older vampire a chance to grow accustomed to the fiery sensation of being stretched so completely, he pressed a lasting kiss to Hyungwon’s lips. The taste of their victims still strong on his master’s lips. 

Hyungwon’s arms curled over Hoseok’s shoulders, bringing the newborn to hover over him. He broke their kiss only to whisper a faint but resolute “Fuck me,” into the blond’s ear. 

Hoseok rolled his hips, delighting in the feeling of Hyungwon’s ring constricting as it brushed over his cock over and over again. He set his pace with a vivacious bucking, moans falling from his mouth lewdly.  
Hyungwon’s back bowed, the solid head of Hoseok’s cock grazed the vampires prostate just right and it drove him mad.  
Hoseok sighed out only to inhale the decadent scent of sex and blood. In his growing ecstasy he gripped Hyungwon’s hips and hefted the other to angle his lower half to gain more pleasing access. He knew he struck the right place when Hyungwon’s moans became a breathless mantra of bliss. 

All the muscles in the black haired males lower half reeled with spasm after rhapsodic spasm as the newborn assaulted the overly sensitive bundle with precision. His mind fogged, misty with the flame that burned hotter and his cock jostled against his lower abdomen; smearing precum over the almost porcelain skin. 

Hoseok’s soft grunts of exertion quickly transformed into groans, his hips snapped into Hyungwon’s ass with relentless vigour that satisfied moans drove out from the receiver of his rough thrusts. They fell into a deep electric rhythm, merciless sparks of pleasure caught fire completely now and swirled its enrapturing heat up his spine, his senses alight with ecstasy. He scratched his knife like nails down the curve of Hyungwon’s waist and hip, and the response he received was delicious. 

A ragged gasp sounded, nails biting into the smooth flesh of Hoseok’s shoulders and left scarlet stripes down his shoulder blades, cascading to his back. The blond gasped, pushing harder into the being below him. His breath was heavy as he buried his face in the moistened crook of the older males neck. Hoseok could feel his need for release twitch his muscles with the tension, trying to hold himself together as pressure grew more apparent in his loins. 

Hyungwon’s parted lips released pants of hot breath to Hoseok’s ear, chanting single words for he was no longer able to contain his voice. Nails continuing to claw at the blond’s back to keep himself in check as he was losing to the euphoria. 

The smell of Hyungwon so close to orgasm was driving the newborn mad with lust. He could practically hear the blood rushing through his veins. The sound of his master enjoying this moment brought the blond closed to the edge. The pleasure ran so thick under his skin he felt saturated with it, drowning in it’s hot embrace. His lips pressed against the skin of Hyungwon’s neck, constantly shifting. He couldn’t help but to lap at the weak pulse his heart still emitted. His fangs rubbed skin- until he felt the piercing sting of twin daggers impale his jugular. Hyungwon has bit him. Neurotoxins entered his body, elevating his already shrouded mind. The sensation was so overwhelming, so heavy, powerful and real he felt as if he was being injected with ecstasy straight from his master’s soul. His fangs dug into Hyungwon’s throat as well. Hips fucking into the black haired vampires body faster and harder. 

Blood so sweet poured into their mouths, making them feel dizzy and filled them without hesitance.  
Hyungwon moaned as he drank, forgetting all the tension he held in his body. They fed from one another, blood oozing past open corners and gathered beside them to join the other red stains upon the bed. The vampires tasted each other’s rush of ethereal bliss. 

Hyungwon felt his fire explode, whimpering steadily as his seed erupted between their grinding bodies in thick ropes, mixing with the blood that dripped from Hoseok’s body. 

The newborn spilled within the pulsing walls, still rolling his hips as the sensation controlled him. Eventually his movements came to a halt, chest heaving with worn breath. He felt weightless, bristling with sparks whenever they touched or rubbed without the means to. Hoseok suckled the elders blood before he extracted his fangs and ogled at his handiwork.

Hyungwon’s sharpened canines slipped from the younger vampires throat, more blood had gathered over his mouth, chin, neck and torso. He looked wrecked. Beautiful in a sadistic way.  
Their eyes met again, this time the storm had passed. Sated smiles graced their lips as the hunger went satisfied. 

Hyungwon extracted his nails from Hoseok’s skin, his eyes faded to the empty black once more. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

Hoseok wanted to remember the way Hyungwon looked underneath him, the sick dazzling picture of a blissed put vampire. “Aren’t we going to clean up?” He asked, referring to themselves. 

With the shake of his head, Hyungwon replied. “We can at home. Nobody will see us. Maybe Kihyun but he’s probably doing his own thing. Plus,” his voice dipped lower whilst the back of his hand glided along red liquid. “Red looks good on you.”

The compliment was welcomed and Hoseok turned his head to lick along Hyungwon’s bloody limb. After everything that happened he felt calmer, cool and collected. The beast was jaded. 

“I think you’re safe to be around humans now, but you don’t always have to kill.” The black haired vampire informed softly. “We can breathe a type of paralyzing gas to knock our victims out. They won’t even know what happened.” 

Hoseok hummed as he closed his eyes, his belly full of blood. “You’ll teach me how?” He questioned. 

Hyungwon dragged his nail over Hoseok’s bottom lip. “I’ll teach you everything.” 

At that, the blond vampire nodded and pulled himself out of the other male. “Ah,” He exclaimed and laid on his back beside Hyungwon. “By the way... who is Minhyuk?”

The sudden mention of his ex-underling made Hyungwon pause. “Why?”

“He was over the other day when you were gone. Him and Kihyun... were planning something I think.” Hoseok said truthfully, not having heard the whole conversation but enough of it. 

“Oh.” Hyungwon hummed out as he closed his eyes. “I turned him many many years ago, he is the only one I’ve turned who has stuck to me like this. He is beyond annoying... don’t let his charm get to you. Like it or not he will be around for quite some time. Him and Kihyun are probably planning Halloween shenanigans.”

Intrigued, the blond man turned his head to the right in Hyungwon’s direction. “Halloween shenanigans? Do tell.”

The request made Hyungwon chuckle a few times. “It’s a tradition me and Kihyun started centuries ago. We go on a killing spree basically, have a wild time. Much like tonight. Interested?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Hoseok exclaimed with excitement. “That sounds intriguing.” He looked back at the ceiling, the smell of corpses bothered him not. “Hey so... how old were you when you were turned?”

Hyungwon rubbed his hand over chest. “Twenty... four.” The black haired vampire muttered. “It’s been over three-hundred years... there’s a lot I don’t know or remember.”

Hoseok understood that cause hell, when he was human he sometimes couldn’t even remember what he had for breakfast. “I’d love to hear and know about your life... before and after you were turned. 

An eerie soft smile painted Hyungwon’s face. “That’s a long story, young one.” He turned his head to the blond. 

“I got time.” Hoseok declared, teeth tinted red behind his grin.


End file.
